


Backstage Streaming

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [25]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: Inspired by this One-Sentence Prompt: "See you in Hell, bitch!"It's just Brendon and Dallon and a few thousand fans watching.





	Backstage Streaming

„See you in Hell, bitch!“

Brendon is already grinning like an idiot, but this throws him into another fit and his body is shaking from laughter. His hair is a mess and he pushes his finger through the long strands to get it out of his face. There’s a kick against his rips before he fully gotten his breath back.

Looking down he can see Dallon’s foot still mid-air – obvious, since they’re alone in the dressing room right now and Dallon had his legs on Brendon’s lap for the past hour or so – and he catches the foot in his hand just in time before Dallon can kick him again. Not that it hurts, it’s probably more a way to get Brendon’s attention. At least, that’s what Brendon thinks and he’s not wrong; when he looks over to where Dallon is stretched out on the couch next to him, the book he read before is discarded and his eyes are fixed on Brendon.

„Did you just call me a bitch?“ he asks and seems to want to give Brendon another kick, but his foot is not moving anywhere with Brendon’s hand holding on. Brendon turns his phone towards Dallon, placing him in prefect view for the fans.

“No, streaming and reading comments.”

Dallon waves into the camera for a moment, a shy smile on his lips. Now that the fans have seen that Dallon is around, too, the chat is exploding with new messages and everybody sends hearts; it’s too adorable if you ask Brendon, but Dallon doesn’t seem interested at all, because he already went back to pick up his book again. Brendon gives his foot a squeeze before releasing it back into his lap.

“I could if you want me to,” he says under his breath, sure at least the microphone on his phone caught it and he wiggles his eyebrows into the camera to make his point. The response is delayed – because the internet connection sucks in their little dressing room – but a few seconds later hearts start flying over the screen again; the comments go by so fast he can’t read them.

Brendon doesn’t look back again when he hears another, now more confused _what?_ from Dallon.

“Nothing, still streaming,” is all Brendon says before he winks into the camera and tries to remember what he talked about before.


End file.
